A Broken Love Story
Hi There! Please no mean comments in the comments,if you want to check out another one of the books click this Blossomfire101 (talk) 18:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Blossomfire101 If you want to know the pelt descriptions look at this...will be made December 5th or 4th,whenever the Story Stop ends A Broken Love Story Read: Each chapter=one day Chapter One My name is Spottedspirit,a tortoiseshell ShadowClan warrior. This is the day I met my two loves. ~.~ I was awake,alert. I just got my warrior name,Spottedspirit,formerly Spottedpaw. My sister Moonmask was beside me along with my friend,Graystorm. The Clan leader,Flamingstar,walked out of his den. "The vigil is over,you may speak," the ginger leader said. I was happy that my vigil was in greenlead because my friend, Snowwhisker's was. "That felt like a moon!" Graystorm gasped for air. "Why were you not breathing?" I asked him. Graystorm looked at me. "I really don't know," he said. The deputy showed up. His dark brown tabby pelt stood out in the dawn light. "Spottedspirit take a border patrol-" the deptuy,Hawkflight, was cut off by Flamingstar. "They need their rest,Hawkflight," Flamingstar reminded. Hawkflight looked a bit embarressed.The tabby warrior stalked away. "Go get your rest,Spottedspirit,Graystorm,and Moonmask." Flamingstar flicked his tail towards the warriors' den. I padded over to the den. A soft moss nest was waiting for me. I walked,some warriors were still sleeping. I layed down. Graystorm was next to be,making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I dozed off. ~.~ "Spottedspirit,Hawkflight told me to wake you for an sunhigh patrol with me and Quickstream," I heard Graystorm's soft voice. I slowly opened my eyes. Graystorm's tabby striped tail was flicking back and forth. "Fine," I gumbled. I slowly got up. I shook my pelt,and followed Graystorm outside the den. The Clan was buzzing with activity. Patrols were getting ready to leave,Flamingstar and Hawkflight were talking quietly, and Moonmask was talking to her crush, Darkbreeze. I spotted Quickstream pacing in the center of the camp. "We are coming,Quickstream!" Graystorm called. The gray-and-white she-cat saw us,her blue eyes looking right at us. It looked like she was staring right through your soul. We padded over there. "You finally showed up," Quickstream muttered. Graystorm glared at her and the ShadowClan she-cat murmered her sorry. Quickstream really annoyed me,I loved Graystorm and then she pops in and ruins it all. I try to get every pawstep right to get Graystorm to like me and Quickstream is flirting with him and is always by his side. "What kind of patrol are we on," I asked. "Border," Graystorm answered before Quickstream could make some rude retort. I glared at the ShadowClan she-cat. We walked over to the ThunderClan border. They have been stealing prey for a couple of moons and Flamingstar is ready to battle. "ThunderClan is so dumb for stealing ShadowClan's prey," Quickstream said meanfully. I did agree with Quickstream but I didn't say that out loud. "It is weird,ThunderClan hasn't done that since Blackstar died," Graystorm sighed. The four leaders Bramblestar,Onestar,Mistystar,and Blackstar have died. Squirrelstar,Ashstar,Reedstar,and Flamingstar took their place as the new leaders. Grief struck me once the gray tom mentioned Blackstar's name,I was only a newborn when the great ShadowClan leader died. "Mistystar was young to die,along with Bramblestar," I commented. "I agree,Onestar and Blackstar were the eldest. But I think Flamingstar is the best leader ever," Graystorm smiled. "You never met the other leaders! What about the ancient leaders' Shadow,Brokenstar,Cedarstar,Raggedstar,and the rest?" I asked. "Brokenstar was a horrible leader," Quickstream hissed. "You match his personality," I retorted. Quickstream was very offended. "Hey,Graystorm,how about we learn the history of ShadowClan?" I whispered and joked to him. "That would be amazing,Ivyshade is the best at storytelling!" Graystorm sounded like a kit. We padded on in silence. We reached the ThunderClan border. I heard something in the forest. I singled my tail that a ThunderClan patrol was near. "What are you doing?" I heard a tabby tom's voice. "We are simply checking our borders so that ThunderClan doesn't steal again," Quickstream hissed at them. I got a glance from a gray-and-white tom. His brown eyes sparkled. I never saw a cat that handsome. "Cloudwatcher, get back," the leader of the patrol, a tabby snapped at the gray-and-white tabby. "We are not on the your side," I said to the tabby. "Brambletalon! They are right," Cloudwatcher regretted his words. Brambletalon looked back at the ThunderClan warrior. I have heard of the name of Cloudpaw,I guess he was a warrior the same time as us. It has said that he has a lot of SkyClan blood in him,most likely more than ThunderClan blood. The ThunderClan patrol disappeared,but Cloudwatcher stayed. "Let's get going," Graystorm sighed. "I will stay here for a while,just in case that ThunderClan patrol comes back," I said,catching Cloudwatcher eye. Graystorm nodded resonably. Quickstream stalked away along with Graystorm. I silently padded over to where the tom was. "Cloudwatcher?" I asked,knowing that was stupid of me. "Hi, since you know my name what is yours? What is it Beautyheart or Beautiful?" Cloudwatcher was using charm,but kinda was failing. "It is Spottedspirit," I blushed. "That is a wonderful name," Cloudwatcher commented. "What are you doing, waiting for me near the ShadowClan border, I barely even know you!" I hissed at him. "I-I thought that you were a amazing cat, I mean I have heard a lot about you, Spottedspirit," Cloudwatcher sighed, "Like what?" I asked him,curious. "Well,that you are all ShadowClan,and a skilled hunter," Cloudwatcher answered her question. My body felt fuzzy and warm. "Hey,Spottedspirit,can we meet there?" Cloudwatcher flicked his tail beyond the bridge and to a littlle dip in the ground with a young oak tree hung over it. The best part was that we would never get caught because bushes and flowers crowded it. But in the inside if the shelter was soft grass. "Sure," I agreed. "See you tomorrow night," the gray-and-white tabby whispered and vanished off into the trees. I whipped around,ready to walk back to camp. Then I saw a tortoiseshell figure,looking exactly like me. I stared in awe for a moment. I saw something red on her paws. It rised up, I realized it was blood. I gasped for air. The blood stopped, and a beautiful blossom took place where the cat was. I took a step towards it, then it poured out blood. I saw a black figure. "Spottedspirit,beware of the Sky, or else the Blossom never dies," the black she-cat said before vanishing into thin air. I blinked. That must have been a prophecy. I sighed and walked back to camp. ~.~ Once I reached the camp it was sunhigh and Hawkflight was organzing the patrols. I saw Graystorm padding up to me. "Any ThunderClan warrior dare try to come into our territory?" the gray cat asked. "Not a thing," I answered him. Graystorm could tell that I was distant, I wanted to tell Copperdust, the medicine cat, about the prophecy I was told. I walked right past Graystorm and entered the medicine cats' den. The dark brown tabby she-cat was sorting herbs. "Copperdust?" I peeked in. "Yes?" I heard her voice. "I have a prophecy to tell you about," I said. Copperdust turned to me me, her amber eyes looked straight at me. I explained everything,every little detail. "I had that prophecy delivered to me too. I had your visons but they were in a dream for me," Copperdust sighed. I sucked in air. "StarClan will hopefully send more signs," I said. Copperdust dismissed me. I walked out of the den. Graystorm blinked at me. "Are you hurt?" He asked me. "I am as fine as I can be," I assured him. The ShadowClan tom disbeliving at me. The afternoon sky turned to dusk.